criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Half Time
Half Time 'is the thirty-second case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirty-second case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-second case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the third case of the district. Plot After learning about the School of the Diminished in Tokyo, chief Alvarez order Kassim and the player to investigate the school while she continues investigating the yakuza, still skeptical that the team has to work with them. Before they could arrive at the rumored school, a young woman, cloaked in make-up, explains that one of the schoolgirls have been murdered at the famous Jinyang Lake. They follow the woman there, discovering the gruesome sight of conjoined Yin & Yang, separated from each other. They interrogate the woman, kimono girl Yamashita Yubi, about the murder. Yubi explains that the twins were usually bullied at the School of the Diminished for not being normal, but they were normally charismatic during class. After listening to Yubi's directions on how to get to the school, they investigate the victims' homeroom, suspecting teacher Inoue Hana, who was written in a positive connotation in the victims' diary, as well as valedictorian Shimizu Hideko, who actively tutored the victim when others won't. Endar confirms that the victims' were sedated and then cut in half. After Kassim attempts to drink sake to forget the gruesome sight, a mysterious woman calls them, and says that while she can't meet them face to face, she can confirm that the victims usually went to the biggest arcade in East Asia. They head to the arcade per the mystery woman's request, greeted by arcade owner Fujita Hiroki. When asked about the victims, he mesmerized them, saying that they were amazing at various video game tournaments. They look around, also discovering a card addressed to Charity Booker, local fundraiser for the famous organization Angelic Blossom, an organization dedicated to going to countries victimized by fatal natural disasters. When asked why the victims had her card, she explained that the two sisters wanted to help the world, her giving them her card when they are ready. After discovering that Shimizu as talking about the conjoined twins behind their back, Xiang contacted Kassim and the player, saying that the victim was killed in the arcade. They open a storage closet that was locked from the inside and discovered a pool of blood everywhere. After investigating and quickly leaving the site, they discover that Charity was originally going to leave the sisters in Seoul instead of taking them with her on her journey to help others. The team finally built enough evidence to incriminate Sensei Inoue for the murder. They interrogate Hana, who denied the murder, saying that they were her best students. Kassim continued going forth and pressured the sensei with evidence before she quickly confessed that they were weak. She admits that the school sends students chosen by a random selection to her classroom so she can recruit the best students into the Heavenly Guard Trainee program. She says that when the students walked in, the sisters entered and she felt grotesque, saying that it looked like a blob. She taught the students for half a year before they took their placement exam to decide on who was going into the program. She noticed that the sisters beat Shimizu in terms of placement by a mile, making Shimizu ineligible to qualify for a program. Hana was angry, since Shimizu was smarter, prettier and better than the two sisters. After class, Hana asked Yin & Yang to meet her at a meeting spot of her choosing, them choosing an arcade. Hana guided them to the storage closet in the back and pushed them onto the floor and proceeded to cut them in half. She quickly went out through the alternate exit where nobody saw her and dropped the bodies at Jinyang Lake to pollute and taint Seoul's leading water source. With a disgusted look on his face, Judge Moreau sentenced the teacher to life in prison for her crimes. After the trial, the mystery woman calls again, saying that she wants to meet them. They arrive at the meeting spot, Jinyang Lake, and wait for hours. They then see a gothic woman approach them, under a sun hat and gripping a notepad. She smiles and introduces herself as Nicole Fairworth, who many others refer to as "Y". Kassim asks why she revealed herself to them, which she explains that she has been watching the Agency ever since their endeavour in Greece. She says that the Heavenly Guard have been keeping a close eye on them and she's worked many times to either erase or stall their plans completely, such as the attack in Berrini, where she distracted the majority of the Heavenly Guard so that the Sphinx Agency and the locals can prepare for an attack. After asking her why she wanted to meet us, she explains that she wants them to investigate someone that they have met in the past before. Without dropping a name, she merely explains that she was a student at the School of the Diminished before walking away. They investigate the school before finding a photo frame of the graduating class with various X's scratched on their faces except one young girl. They analyze it and discover the student was Rizalina Lumaban, the anarchist that they met in the Philippines. They interrogate her, her panicking, saying that she was the last of her class. She explained that the yakuza brought in the students one by one into the nearby arcade to play games, drink sake and eat pizza before they mysteriously go missing. She investigated while the arcade was closed for maintenance and discovered that the yakuza was cleaning up various puddles of blood. Scared that she was next, and she was next, she merely escaped to the Philippines and hide under the identity of a lowly anarchist. After Rizalina confirmed that the arcade was actually yakuza territory, chief Alvarez growls and takes the player with her to investigate, finding a polar bear doll. They investigate the bear first, discovering the pin that expedition psychologist Claire Reddington wore. She was happy she found them because she managed to lose her daughter in the big crowd of people. They investigate the storage closet, which Fujita ordered the janitors to clean, and discover a suspicious box in the middle of the room. After opening it, her daughter, Amber, popped out, saying surprise. Claire laughed it off and asked Amber why she was in a box. Amber said that big men were talking about the next tournament winner will succumb to the yakuza, either by will or by force. Aiko gasped and talked to Fujita about the next tournament, which he explained that it's in a few hours in Shenyang. With a plan to dive deeper into the yakuza's endeavors, the team quickly meet up and pack their bags, as they were going to China! Summary Victim * '''Yin & Yang (found brutally separated and mutilated at Jinyang Lake) Murder Weapon * Buzzsaw Killer * Inoue Hana Suspects Profile * This suspect does pottery * This suspect drinks coffee * This suspect eats salted watermelon Appearance * This suspect wears a floral print Profile * This suspect does pottery * This suspect drinks coffee * This suspect eats salted watermelon Appearance * This suspect wears a floral print * This suspect wears suspenders Profile * This suspect does pottery * This suspect drinks coffee * This suspect eats salted watermelon Appearance * This suspect wears suspenders Profile * This suspect does pottery * This suspect drinks coffee * This suspect eats salted watermelon Profile * This suspect drinks coffee * This suspect eats salted watermelon Appearance * This suspect wears suspenders Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer does pottery. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer eats salted watermelon. *The killer wears a floral print. *The killer wears suspenders. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Jinyang Lake. (Clues: Victim's Bodies, Bloody Rain Boot; New Suspect: Yamashita Yubi) * Examine Bloody Rain Boot. (Result: Clay) * Interrogate Yamashita about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Public Classroom) * Investigate Public Classroom. (Clues: Pink Diary, Tutoring Schedule) * Examine Pink Diary. (New Suspect: Inoue Hana) * See why the victims looked up to Inoue. * Examine Tutoring Schedule. (New Suspect: Shimizu Hideko) * Ask Shimizu about the victim's schedule. * Analyze Clay. (6:00:00; Result: The killer does pottery) * Analyze Victim's Bodies. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks coffee) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Famous Arcade. (Clues: Cardboard Cutout, Victims' Purse, Bloody Ring) * Examine Cardboard Cutout. (New Suspect: Fujita Hiroki) * Talk to Fujita about the victims. (Result: Fujita does pottery and drinks coffee) * Examine Victims' Purse. (New Suspect: Charity Booker) * Speak to Charity about the victims. (Result: Charity drinks coffee) * Examine Bloody Ring. (Result: Pink Substance) * Analyze Pin Substance. (6:00:00; Result: The killer eats salted watermelon; New Crime Scene: Carved Desks) * Investigate Carved Desks. (Clues: Shimizu's Phone, Faded Fan, Grade Sheet) * Examine Shimizu's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (Result: Trash Talking) * Confront Shimizu about trash talking the victims. (Result: Shimizu drinks coffee and eats salted watermelon) * Examine Faded Fan. (Result: Message to Yamashita) * Talk to Yubi about being looked down upon. (Result: Yubi does pottery, drinks coffee and eats salted watermelon) * Examine Grade Sheet. (Result: Failing Grades) * Speak to Inoue about the victims failing her class. (Result: Inoue drinks coffee) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Bloody Storage Closet. (Clues: Trash Can, Conjoined Present, Shimizu's Diary) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Airplane Tickets) * Speak to Charity about abandoning the victims. (Result: Charity eats salted watermelon) * Examine Conjoined Present. (Result: Conjoined Teddy Bears) * Interrogate Fujita about mocking the victim. (Result: Fujita eats salted watermelon) * Examine Shimizu's Diary. (Result: Favoritism) * Talk to Shimizu about her jealousy. (Result: Shimizu does pottery, Inoue does pottery and eats salted watermelon) * Investigate Blossoming Tree. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Algae Pile, Shattered Clay Pot) * Examine Algae Pile. (Murder Weapon Identified: Buzzsaw) * Examine Buzzsaw. (Result: Pink Fiber) * Examine Shattered Clay Pot. (Result: Red Fiber) * Analyze Pink Fiber. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a floral print) * Analyze Red Fiber. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears suspenders) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (3/8). Systems Down (3/8) * Speak to the gothic woman. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Public Classroom. (Clues: Scratched Photo) * Examine Woman. (Result: Rizalina's Face) * Speak to Rizalina about attending the School of the Diminished. (Reward: Schoolgirl Outfit) * Investigate Blossoming Arcade. (Clues: Polar Bear Doll) * Examine Polar Bear Doll. (Result: Claire's Pin) * See why Claire is in Seoul. * Investigate Storage Closet. (Clues: Mysterious Box) * Examine Mysterious Box. (Result: Amber) * Talk to Amber about why she was in a box. (Reward: Burger) * Ask Fujita when the next tournament is. * Move on to a new case now!